


有时候也要不自量力一下

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: Tony帮Steve做早餐结果厨房半毁的梗





	有时候也要不自量力一下

有时候也要不自量力一下(铁盾铁无差，微探鹰，甜文一发完)

大纲：Tony帮Steve做早餐结果厨房半毁的梗

写在文前：这篇的大纲跟开皇人的短文有点像，因为那篇是我推开皇人写的，不过那文是Steve脑袋抽风，我的文是Tony脑袋抽风，好吧，反正就是欢乐小短篇不要太在意

 

Steve睡得很好，这或许跟他刚结束一个紧张的任务有关，但这也有可能是因为没有什么比安全回到复仇者大厦后跟Tony来场酣畅淋漓的性爱后再来个舒服的睡眠更好的事情了。

Tony呢？Steve坐起身来，浴室里没声音，床铺另一边好像凉一阵子了，也许是先去车库了？Steve猜测，通常来说Tony有99.9%的机率是在车库。

但事实告诉Steve，如果你是个在百分之不知道零点几的超级士兵血清筛选下都可以存活的超级英雄，那么你遇到剩下的那0.1%的可能性是非常大的。

+++

所以Tony在厨房，如果那个地方还能被称做厨房的话。

Tony正在把一个烧焦的锅子丢进水槽里，在Steve走进来的同时正在努力地毁尸灭迹。

餐桌还有厨房的地板上布满了面粉，切确来说厨房现在没有一个地方没有充满面粉，头发沾着面粉的Tony看起来像只小花猫，他穿着原本应该是黑色的白色围裙。

半毁的鸡蛋壳被胡乱丢在桌上，搅拌器插在果汁机里，果汁机中另外还有着奇怪的绿色液体和一根带着叶子的西洋芹，应该是从冷冻库中拿出来的培根在桌面正中央融化并滴着血水，面粉糊被撒在地上，上面有着许多脚印，面粉糊脚印一路延伸到了冰箱。

「So, Tony你到底要做什么？」Steve拍了拍椅子上的面粉，把面粉抖干净以后才坐了上去。

「我想要研究一下关于面粉与蛋还有水的混合比例究竟要怎么样才能使其中的纤维坚韧到可以防弹的地步，不过后来我想通了那是不可能的，因为他们之间的离子键结不够强大，所以我放弃了这项研究转而探索……」

「说实话，Tony。」

「我想帮你做早餐，却失败了毁掉半个厨房，耶，我真神！」

「Tony我想『耶，我真神！』不是个合适的语尾。」

「Steve你不懂，当某件事，无论是好事还是坏事，扯上Tony Stark的时候这是一个非常合适的语尾，例如『外星人入侵，Tony Stark拯救了全世界，耶，我真神！』或是当我喝醉了酒，然后在一场以不知道什么碗糕为主题的学术研讨会上提到我发明了……」

「Tony不要偏题，你为何要尝试着做早餐呢？Jarvis可以提供你想要的一切。」

「是你先开始偏题的我只是……」顺着你的话说下去而已，Tony说到一半就被Steve的那声「Tony。」给打断，好吧，到底是谁说随便打断别人说话很不礼貌来着？喔，是Steve！

「Tony你到底为什么突然想要帮我做早餐？」

「我才没有突然想帮你做早餐，我只是……只是想要尝试一下我毁厨房的功力。」 我才不承认Barton那只死鸟刺激我居然连下厨那么简单的事情都不会，如果Steve跑了一定是因为我抓不了他的胃所以抓不了他的心，该死的紫鸟在Steve出差的时候跟探员在我面前拼命放闪光，所以Steve回来我一定要闪回去！

「Tony你说出来了。」

「什么？我说出来了？我当然说出来了，等等，我说了什么？」

「Tony其实你不需要这样做，每个人都有他擅长的东西，Clint只是想要刺激你看你跳脚的样子很好玩罢了，你完全可以不用理他的Tony。」Steve真诚地看着Tony，后者则是一副可是我就是想这样做你奈我何的样子。

「不过你介意跟我说明一下你是如何毁了厨房吗？」Steve第一次知道原来做个早餐也可以毁掉一个厨房。

「我原本想要做个煎饼那类的东西，我看Clint做过看起来挺简单的，不过当我要从柜子上拿面粉的时候」Tony指了指上层的橱柜。

「面粉的袋口松了，我没有注意到，所以我拿出来的时候面粉撒了大半，好像还有其他东西掉下来的样子，不过幸好面粉还有一半，我把剩下的倒到盆子里，加水，搅拌，加蛋，不得不说加蛋真是一门艺术，蛋壳实在太薄了，真是应该开堂课专门来教这个，教你如何打蛋，总之，在尝试了几个错误之后我终于成功地把没有蛋壳碎片的蛋加到面粉糊里了！。」Tony开心地挥舞拳头好像他打倒了邪恶的蛋壳怪兽一样。

「结果面粉糊怎么了呢？」Steve看了眼桌上的蛋壳残骸，心中默默猜想Tony到底多久没睡了，听到Steve的询问后Tony焉了下来。

「我拿着盆子去冰箱那，不过我踩到了东西滑倒了，所以面粉糊现在在地上。」Tony用眼神撇了地上的倒盖着的盆子和洒了一地的面粉糊，无奈地说。

「好吧，你为什么去冰箱那呢？」

「我想说面粉糊里面好像还要加些牛奶，一开始我想去拿牛奶，不过既然面粉糊撒了，我就改变主意去拿了培根，煎个培根我总不会做不好吧，就只是开火把培根丢下去煎而已啊！可是拿了之后我发现它是冷冻的，所以我拿叉子把它敲了一些起来，拿到锅子里去煎。」

「那么果汁机又是怎么回事呢？」

「我就要说到那了，队长，我把培根丢下去后，它在锅子里慢慢融化，不过你知道我一向没有什么耐心等待什么东西，因此我打算再做个蔬菜汁当饮料，多健康啊！我去翻了翻冰箱，发现只剩下花椰菜西洋芹和奇异果，都是绿色的，打起来应该不会怪到哪里去吧，反正我当时是那么想的。」

「我是指搅拌器，搅拌器怎么会在果汁机里呢？」

「我把东西放到桌上的时候又回头去看了培根一下，没有注意到放了什么进去，就只是随手抓了，然后丢进去，大概是因为搅拌器和西洋芹都是长条状的缘故吧，反正我先是丢了搅拌器进去，然后感觉不对，回头一看，搅拌器就跟果汁机里面的页片卡在一起了，我想说，好吧，这也不算太严重吧，然后再把西洋芹丢进去，没想到它就不动了。」

「好吧，Well，Tony，这真是……」Steve用手撸过头发，现在他头上也有面粉了。

「真是糟透了，我知道，我一点也没有厨艺的天分。」Tony失落的趴到桌上。

「我想说的是，其实我知道有一种早餐你无论怎么做都不会失败。」Steve笑了笑，看着打开的橱柜里的一盒麦片。

Tony也微笑，自发地去冰箱拿牛奶，看吧，我真神，我还是可以做得好一份早餐吗！

 

+++

「我的麦片呢？把我的麦片还给我，那是限量版的复刻纪念版麦片，你这个麦片贼！」Clint冲进厨房，看到桌上的空麦片盒，抓着Tony的肩膀猛摇。

「那上面又没有写是你的！」Tony反驳。

「我有写，你这个麦片贼，把我的麦片吐出来！」Clint掐着Tony的脖子攻击，Tony不甘示弱的反掐回去。

「有时候我真怀疑我们到底是英雄联盟还是复仇者幼儿园啊？」晚一步走进来的Coulson无奈着对Steve说，不过眼神是看着斗嘴和想要掐死对方的Tony和Clint。

难得作为始作俑者的Steve羞愧得脸红说不出话来。

 

PS. Jarvis最后清理厨房的时候在面粉糊底下发现了一张，有着Tony鞋印但原本应该是在麦片盒上属名Clint所有物的纸。

PPS. 一切都是那么巧合，不是吗？XD


End file.
